Due to the advanced technologies for communication networks and mobile devices, various services have been introduced to maximize utilization of the mobile device and the communication network. For example, an N-screen service has been introduced. Such an N-screen service may enable a user to seamlessly receive and reproduce multimedia contents through multiple user devices such as a personal computer (PC), a smart phone, a tablet PC, a pad-type device, and a television set. The N-screen service may require technologies for reproducing the same contents through multiple devices at the same time and for seamlessly reproducing certain content through multiple devices.
Such introduced services make it popular to download a data stream of multimedia contents (i.e., movies) from a streaming server and playback the multimedia contents by reproducing the downloaded data stream through various types of portable devices. Since the data stream might be generated in various methods, user equipment may receive unsupported data stream from a streaming server.